Fire: Part 2: Rendered Useless
This is the second book total of the Bravespirit series. The first part can be found Here. This book will also be considerably longer then the first book. It contains all of the Bravespirit training, and about a fourth of the fight with Speedkit and the Order of the Blood Clouds (including one of the saddest parts in the whole series). The training is kinda boring, so I'll skip over some parts, and put them in when I have nothing better to do. Now lets get back to the story.... Chapter One Speedkit lay in the leaders den nest, wide awake. He stared at the wall, his eyes narrowed into slits. Outside, Sasor and Deia were keeping guard at the Warriors Den, where all the TrailClan members were cooped up. Images of the escaped kits flashed in his head. First he saw Steelerkit, his golden and black fur swaying in the wind. Then he saw Lightkit, laughing with some others. A flash of Clawkit and Valleykit made him blink in suprise. His eyes began to water as the next image unfolded. He saw flames uprising around a rock. Standing on the rock was Pantherkit and Orangekit. Pantherkit was leaning on Orangekit's shoulder, smiling. Orangekit was looking down at her, smiling back. Speedkit gritted his teeth, then shot right up. Reaching his claw into the dirt, he drew a heart. A teardrop drop right into the heart, and he sliced the picture in the dirt in half. "Stupid Steelerkit and Orangekit...." Speedkit growled, tears flowing from his eyes. "Stealing her heart from me. I'll tear you both apart from her..." ---- "Alright. The first part of training is going to be learning your powers. You all share the same four powers, plus three unique from each other. The first one, is the power of mimicracy. All of you can perfectly mimic anything you choose." Sunclaw expliained. The sun had just risen, and Valleykit and Clawkit were still groggy. "I'm going to slip you up into groups of two. Choose a partner you will mimic first, and switch every five minutes." Trickspell said. "Clawkit and Valleykit. Lightkit and Orangekit. Steelerkit and Pantherkit." Everyone quickly got into their groups. Steelerkit and Pantherkit stared at eachother. "So.....should I mimic you first?" Pantherkit said, sensing the awkwardness. "Sure...." Steelerkit said. He got down into a stalking pose. Pantherkit concentrated, then quickly sprung down into the exact same pose. They stared into each others eyes for a second, then Steelerkit pounced. Pantherkit pounced back. They crashed into each other, and they both fell to the ground. Pantherkit blinked open her eyes. Steelerkit was on top of her. They looked at each other, blushed, and then both screamed. They broke away from each other. Orangekit and Lightkit were having similer problems. They were already in a agrument over who would mimic the other first. The only group working well was Clawkit and Valleykit. "Sunclaw...I think we got it down...." Pantherkit murmered, still scarred after the incident. Steelerkit nodded. (Skipping over the rest of training for now. To lazy XD. It would have taken four more chapters) Chapter Five Sunclaw nodded at Orangekit. They hid in the bushes, watching the TrailClan activity. Hardkit was growling at Speedkit who was standing above him. "I'm sick of this! What happened to the old you!" Hardkit spat at Speedkit. Speedkit snickered happily. "I guess you'll never find out." Speedkit said. He pounced off. Ochi stepped forward, and quickly turned into a large snake, who was licking his lips delightfully. "Bye Hardkit." Hardkit closed his eyes, expecting the worse. Ochi lunged in his snake form, his fangs glittering. SNAP Hardkit opened his eyes. In front of him, Clawkit and Valleykit stood on Ochi, looking down at him. "Your....alive!" Hardkit stammered. Darkkit yowled with joy. Speedkit narrowed his eyes. Clawkit lifted his head. Songfic mode coming up. Song is parts of 'Vox Populi' by Thirty Seconds to Mars Clawkit: Did you ever believe? Were you ever a dreamer? Ever imagine a heart open and free? Valleykit: Did you ever deny? Were you ever a traitor? Ever in love with your blood, lust, and need? Valleykit and Clawkit: This is a call to arms, gather soliders, time to go to war. This is a battle song. Brothers and Sisters Time to go to war! Steelerkit comes out to stand beside Valleykit and Clawkit. Goldenkit and Longkit start cheering happily, in joy he is alive as well. Steelerkit: Ever wanna be free? Do you even remember? Wanna be god The devil like me? Ever want to just stop? Lightkit comes out to stand beside them. Darkkit and Hardkit start smiling more. Lightkit: Darkness falls Steelerkit: Do you want to surrender? Or fight for victory? Lightkit: Here we are at the start I can feel the beating of our hearts Here we are at the start........ Darkness falls Here comes the rain To wash away The past and the names Darkness falls Here comes the rain To end it all The blood and The Game Pantherkit and Orangekit step out, nods to the other kits. Pantherkit and Orangekit: Far far away In a land That time can't change Long, long ago In a place of hearts And ghosts All of TrailClan: This is a call to arms Gather soliders Time to go to war Clawkit: Far, far away All of Trail: This is a battle song Brothers and Sisters Time to go to war! Valleykit: Long, long ago Steelerkit: This is a call to arms Gather soliders Time to go to war Lightkit: Far, far away. Pantherkit: This a battle song, Gather soldiers Time to go to war Orangekit: This is our call to arms All: We own the night Orangekit: This is our battle song All: WE OWN THE NIGHT!............. Pantherkit, whispering at Speedkit: Here we are at the start......... ---- Speedkit growled. "You think that meant anything to me, or changed me at all? I know you guys are the Bravespirits." He then jumped, and landed in front of Orangekit. "This was supposed to be different. I'm supposed to be in your place, and your supposed to be in mine!" Orangekit stared right through him. "You don't know do you?" "Know what?" Orangekit asked. Pantherkit looked away guiltily. "''We ''are supposed to be swapped! I should be where you are right now! And you should be in my place!" Speedkit snarled. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE FIRE BRAVESPIRIT!" "What...?" Orangekit drew back in suprise. Pantherkit nodded slowly and gultily. "We thought it was him, we all really did. And.....I told him. It was mistake. I should have waited 'til we were sure of it. In the end, it wasn't him, it was you." Pantherkit said. Sunclaw nodded. Orangekit growled. "Ever heard of a mistake?" Orangekit spat at Speedkit. "Your getting so worked up about a mistake?" "Shut up!" Speedkit shouted. He lunged at Orangekit. Orangekit froze up, shocked at everything happening at once. A lightning bolt shot right next to the two, and Lightkit appeared. Lightkit slashed at Speedkit. Speedkit dodged and landed neatly on all four paws. "You think you can beat me?" "No. But I think I can kill you." Lightkit retorted. Speedkit lunged again at Lightkit. Lightkit dodged, but was still scraped by the tip of Speedkit's claws. "With those moves? I've been trained by the Second Wind Bravespirit!" Speedkit shouted. Speedkit slashed Lightkits shoulder. Lightkit screamed out in pain. "Lightkit!" Orangekit cried. Shoving him out of the way, Orangekit turned to face Speedkit once more. "You fool! Just because your the Fire Bravespirit doesn't mean you can beat me!" Speedkit growled. "I don't care. I just don't want my friends to get hurt!" Orangekit retorted. Speedkit snickered. "To late." Speedkit said. Like lightning, Speedkit's claws detached from his two front paws, and headed straight for Lightkit. Lightkit froze, just watching the claws in amazement. "Lightkit!" Pantherkit cried out, helpless to do anything. Valleykit, who was standing by Lightkit's side, jumped up from where he was crouching. Diving in front of Lightkit, the claws hit him dead in the throat. In mid-air, Valleykit spasmed, then crumpled to the ground. "Valleykit?" Lightkit said in shock. Valleykit looked dazed, and was bleeding out slowly. "Y-Y-You didn't have to-" "Don't mention it. You saved me from that fire. This is just my thank you." Coughed Valleykit. Slowly, he closed his eyes, and his chest lifted, then rested one last time. "No...." Orangekit said, gritting his teeth. "That's it. At first, I was just going to make you run away." Orangekit said, turning to Speedkit. "But now, I'm going to KILL you!"